End?
by NightWolfStardustOwl
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERS! Lets just say a certain someone might not be as gone as we'd thought...


_**So, we wrote this until like 5am directly after the midnight screening of endgame. It would have been posted here sooner, but we (StardustOwl and NightStarlightWolf) both created this joint account years ago when we were 14 so it took a while to remember the email and password!**_

_**We hope this fic helps you guys feel a bit better!**_

**End?**

Light.

Bright light.

Too much light.

Nothing.

A sound?

Voices?

"...and then Ned said..."

Darkness.

Nothing.

"Algebra 2 is..."

"...so if that's one, then where's three..."

Exhaustion.

Nothing.

Heaviness, everything's heavy. Too heavy.

"I want a cheeseburger. Bet you want one too..."

Mumbling.

Something.

Someone... crying?

Cheeseburger... important... why?

Nothing.

Cheeseburger. Cheeseburger. Cheeseburger. Don't I... Cheeseburger...

"... come back... please... who's meant to...?"

Ringing. Ears. Pain. Stop.

Ears?

Sound.

Someone's speaking.

They're important... why?

Too much.

Nothing.

Listen.

"I've been meaning to tell you... Morgan tried out one of your repulsors yesterday, there's bits of couch everywhere... sorry..."

Panic! Why panic!? Why? Morgan?

Three thousand...

Warmth.

Nothing.

Wait.

Pay attention.

Morgan.

"And then there were flames _everywhere_! So I had to..."

_Flames?_ Morgan. Unsafe. Wake up! Wake up!

"Thank God for Dum-E and his fire extinguisher, because I was..."

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up!

He tried to speak.

Something was stuck in his throat. What?

"Oh my God, oh my God, Mr Stark? Are you waking up? Can you hear me? Say something! Anything!"

No. Too much noise. Too much. Must focus. Can't drift. Push forward.

Something was grabbing his hand. He tried to grab it back, but he only managed to twitch his fingers slightly.

"You're awake!? You're actually awake!"

Kid? The Kid. _His_ kid.

Must be awake, need to be awake.

He tried to speak again but the thing blocking his throat was still there.

Why not? Why couldn't he speak!

"I should call someone? Who should I call? The nurses? Pepper?"

Pepper. Potts.

"He's waking up! Help! Is anyone there! Please come! I don't know what to do!"

His kid needed him. Eyes. Open. Eyes. Eyes. _Eyes._

Tony forced his eyes open. He had a vague feeling that it was harder than it should have been.

Too bright!

Try again...

Slower. Much slower.

Light. Grey. Ceiling?

Yes.

Ceiling.

In a building.

Okay. Ceiling. In a building.

"Mr Stark, Mr Stark, wake up! Wake up!"

Something blurry coming towards him. Help. No defenses. Eyes shut again.

"No, no, no don't go to sleep again! We all need you, Mr Stark! I can't loose you again! I need you..."

Need. Kid needs him.

Peter.

"P..."

"Yes! Mr Stark, stay with me!"

-E-

Tony sat up in bed, his arms full of an excitable Morgan, full of stories about the important things he'd missed.

"Love you a trillion million daddy!"

"Ooh, somebody's getting good at counting!"

Peter's laugh was louder than Pepper's and Tony's eyes drifted towards the kid. The kid who had apparently spent hours every week by his hospital bed just chatting to him for the year that he had been in a coma. Tony smiled softly at him.

Pepper sat beside him on a StarkPad, flicking through pictures that illustrated Morgan's tales.

He had his family back. Something he'd never expected to happen from the day that Peter had crumbled into dust in his arms. He had briefly got the kid back, but he'd known it was all over from the moment Strange had looked at him. He had known that he was going to die.

Only, that hadn't happened. He had thought the price of saving the ones he loved would be to leave them forever. But maybe, just maybe, the Universe had decided it had taken enough sacrifices.

He was here, now, with his family; his wife, his daughter, his kid.

And he couldn't be happier.

**_A/N: So, we hope you all enjoyed that and that you guys feel a little better!_**  
**_Tony will always be alive in fanfiction!_**

**_(Note from StardustOwl: if you guys are interested I also wrote a fix it for infinity war. However it's still a multi-chapter work in progress. You can find a link to my profile on our profile page)_**  
**_(Note from NightStarlightWolf: We cried so much guys, no exaggeration. and no way was I gonna be able to sleep without writing this. He will live on in our hearts. R.I.P Tony Stark... we will remember you x )_**


End file.
